powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnipotence
The power to be almighty in every sense and aspect. Also Called *Absolute Power *All-Powerful *Almighty Power *Godhood *Infinite Power *Primordial Power *Supreme Power *Ultimate Power *Unlimited Power Capabilities Omnipotence (from Latin: Omni Potens: "all power") is the ability to be almighty in every sense and aspect, and be able to do absolutely anything and everything. The user can do absolutely anything, even the impossible, including creating something bigger than infinity or smaller than zero, or both at the same time, and anything similarly excessive. Applications *Omniarch - Rule all things. *Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters. **Hypercompetence - Be absolutely skilled in every possible field. *Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. *Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing. **Almighty Object - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power. **Omnireplication - Duplicate anything. *Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. *Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. **Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries even from destiny. *Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. *Omniscience - Know everything and anything. **Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the universe. *Complete Arsenal - Have every power. **Ability Unity - User's powers are immune to all alterations. **Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. **Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. **Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state. **Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries. **Causality Manipulation - Compete control of the cause/effect relation. **Conceptualization - Create/ manipulate/erase all Concepts. **Cycle Manipulation - manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction). **Destruction - Destroy anything and everything. ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - control the final force. **Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. **Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate all planes of existence. **Ineffable Nature - Can not be described nor understood. **Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence. ***Omnicide - Kill all life at once. **Omni-Magic - Manipulate all forms of magic. **Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities. **Omniverse Manipulation - Control all levels of reality and even beyond. **Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense. **Preservation - Preserve Everything. **Reality Warping - Rewrite all aspects reality without limit. ***Logic Manipulation - Rewrite and control logic without limits **Science Manipulation - Control/rewrite the laws of nature. **Separation - Separate/Divide Everything. **Singularity - By essence is truly Unique. **Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural. **Superpower Manipulation - Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level. ***Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. ***Power Immunity - Be immune to any and all external powers and and effects. ***Power Link - manipulate the power link. **Totality Manipulation - Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality. **Ultimanipulation - Manipulate anything. **Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible. **Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed. **Unity - Be one with all. Variations *Primordial Deity Physiology - allows the user to gain Omnipotence *Unity - a panentheist version (the user is everything, everywhere). **Subjective Unity - a metaphysical version of Unity. Interpretations *Boundary Manipulation: Fantasy Perspective *Causality Manipulation: Realistic Perspective *Complete Arsenal: Superpower Perspective *Cyberpotence: Virtual Perspective *Meta Story Manipulation: Narrative Perspective *Metaphysics Manipulation: Metaphysical Perspective *Nonexistence: Primal Perspective *Origin Manipulation: Scientific Perspective *Perfection: Material Perspective *Primordial Deity Physiology: Creationist Perspective *Subjective Unity: Personal Perspective *Ultipotence / Ultimanipulation : Rational Perspective *Unity: A panentheist Perspective Associations * Illusory Omnipotence * Omnipotence Representation Known Users *God [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monotheism (Monotheistic Religion)] *Eru Iluvatar [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Middle-earth_legendarium (J.R.R Tolkien Literature)] *The-One-Above All [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Comics (Marvel)] *Man Of Miracles [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image_Comics (Image Comic)] *Heart of The Universe [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Comics (Marvel)] *The Truth [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fullmetal_Alchemist (Fullmetal Alchemist)] *Ryougi Shiki [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type-Moon (Kara no Kyoukai)] *Void/Origin [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type-Moon (Kara no Kyoukai)] *Presence [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Comics (DC)] *God Entity [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Futurama (Futurama)] *The Brothers Yin and Yang (DC/Marvel Comics) *Captain Omnipotent (Super/Roulette) *God (Bruce Almighty/Evan Almighty) * Ein Sof/Ayin (Kabbalah) * God (Supernatural) Gallery TheTruth.jpg|The Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) is omnipotent and can make the impossible occur. 1258201-one above all super.jpg|One-Above-All (Marvel) - the creator of the Marvel multi-verse. World in my hand.jpg|With omnipotence, one can literally hold the world in the palm of their hand. Omnipotence symbol.gif|The symbol of Omnipotence. Omnipotence demotivational poster.jpg|Omnipotence in the hands of a surrealist is not a pretty sight (or is it?). Omnipotangst.jpg|Everything comes with a price. _by_BIGBC.jpg|Hold all in your hands 2010-04-19-Page_1.png|Everything is possible, including the illogical. Tetragrammaton_at_5th_Chapel_of_the_Palace_of_Versailles_France.jpg|YHVH-Judeo-Christian Creator of All Holy_Trinity.jpg|Christian view of Almighty God ( Holy Trinity) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Primordial Powers